Transformers:Revelations
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: About the Beginings of the war with the Autobots and Decepticons.It's also about the creations of Megatron and Optimus Prime.


**Transformers Revelations**

Somewhere on a planet that was filled with robots was called Cybertron. On the northern end of the planet, a robot whose name was Alpha Trion was hard at work. He was creating new robots, which he hoped would put on end to the fighting. While working on these new robots, he decided to create a leader that would lead these robots. The groups name would be called Autobots.

Alpha Trion drew up some designs of the new robot leader. It's took him a few days to create the perfect designs. In the end he decided to create two robots with the same designs. His staff helped him with the creations. One by one the new robots were created. Alpha Trion went into his work area and began building the leader of the Autobots. He got the legs and arms attached to his body and then began working in his chest to get things in working order. He took a minute to look at his creation and was very pleased at his work.

He walked towards an area in the room where a safe lay behind a picture of the great and late omega prime. Omega Prime had been given the name Prime, about 3 years earlier because the previous leader had been killed during the beginnings. Omega had fought Megatron and died a hero. Omega prime was leader of the Autobots who's was a honourable robot who always thought of others instead of himself. Most importantly he never left a man behind.

His death was at the hands, of a robot that had been created by the constructions. The first on their side his name would be known as Megatron and would lead his troops and began civil war. The war would be about energy and those who didn't bow to Megatron were killed. Megatron would make his base in the city of Kaon.

Alpha Trion pulled out the matrix of leadership that had been given to him by Omega Prime. He thought about the day Omega had died, and passed the matrix of leadership to him. Megatron stood there laughing at what he had accomplished. Megatron watched as Alpha Trion ran to where Omega laid. He stood there over Omega's body, and looked at Omega.

Megatron was about to go in and kill Alpha Trion, but was stopped by other Autobots led by Primus. He was the second in command of the Autobots, but never wanted the job of leadership. He felt that he wasn't ready for the job.

Meanwhile back where alpha Trion and the other Autobots stood Omega looked at Alpha Trion and opened his chest and handed him the matrix of leadership. In a weak voice he spoke to Alpha Trion.

"Alpha Trion... I want you to pass the matrix of leadership to someone who you think would make a great leader and bring an end to this war." Omega replied.

Omega Prime suddenly closed his eyes and died where he stood. His colors went white and dark, everyone who was there began to cry.

Flashback over

Alpha Trion looked around and saw the new Autobot that was rebuild from Orion Pax. He looked at him and placed the matrix of leadership inside his chest once he had opened up his chest plate.

He closed up his chest plate making sure the matrix was secure. He walked to the other side and grabbed some wires and placed them on the robot's body. He then walked to the other side and placed the final wires and then pushed a button, making the robot stand forward looking at him.

Megatron had fled away and headed back to Kaon. This had happened exactly 3 days earlier. While sitting on his throne, he began forming ideas of where to strike next. Shockwave who was second in command of the Decepticons always had his own agenda. He stood there listening to Megatron talk.

Shockwave decided that now wasn't the best time to make his move and begin his takeover of Cybertron. He would buy his time and wait for the right time to make his move. Megatron had made a decision that he would attack an area on Cybertron that held key importance to his plan of ruling Cybertron. Megatron knew that there wasn't any Autobot leader, so the Autobots would be in disarray.

Three hours later Megatron had decided that he would began his plans for creating a army for Decepticons who would be very loyal to him and only him, but he decided it was best not to tell his plans to Shockwave. He decide that the target would be to strike the Autobot fuel reserve and make Energon cubes and create a bigger sinister plan that he'd keep to himself.

Suddenly there were noises coming outside the place Alpha Trion was hiding in. The robot who had run in was a close friend to Alpha Trion and his name was Primus. He was the wisest of the Autobot. He had been around for millions of years longer than Alpha Trion and had seen it all

Megatron is outside and is making his push for the energy of Cybertron. We need a leader now." Primus replied. Alpha walked to a different panel on the wall and pushed a few buttons. Suddenly the room lit up with energy and it went into the robot. it had come to life. It looked around at where he was. He spoke to Alpha Trion who had been standing there. "Alpha Trion is it you I owe my life too?" the robot asked."

Alpha Trion stood there thinking for a minute and decided that the soldier needed a name and came up with the name Optimus Prime. The robot looked at him and said, "I like that name, thank you Alpha Trion." Optimus replied.

Megatron sat in his seat thinking about his past. He had been thinking about his creation. He also thought about his lust for power and his main reason for being. With the power he held, he could control the universe and no one would be able to stop him. Flash back.

Scrapper leader of the Constructicons, had given the order to create a leader who would lead the Decepticons to glory. They headed to a sector of space that was unknown to them. They enter what seem to be a giant head. The giant head had entered what seemed to be a sleep cycle.

They entered a chamber of which had panels to the left of them, and to the right. Long Haul looked at Scrapper and saw something inside a circular shaped objected. They opened it and cut a small piece of this object and then shut the door of the circular object. They embarked Unicron's head and headed off to a planet known to them as Chaar.

Little did the Constructicons knew that the giant head, had a name and its name would be known as Unicron. It awoke and spoke out loud and said, "Who has stolen a piece of me". In a deep voice Unicron replied.

Back on chaar, the Constructions began creating the body of their new leader. They worked in secret and told No one of their plans. Boncrusher flew off and headed to a region of one Cybertron's abandon moons. Moonbase 4 was the moon that Bonecrusher had landed on.

Once there he got a spark that was hidden I'm the rocks. The spark had been placed in a box and was created and placed there for safe keeping. On his way back to char, he had been attacked by some air assault team that had been led by Jetfire, who was fourth in command of the Autobots.

It fell into some energy crystals, no ordinary crystals. The box which held the spark opened up thus making the spark fuse with the crystals. These crystals would become known as dark crystals. It changed the sparks color making darker. It looked different then it looked when was made. Bonecrusher picked up the spark placing it back into the box. Not knowing that it had changed. He could feel something wasn't quite right with it, but what.

The Constructions headed back to Cybertron and began working in a secured location. They took both items out of their boxes. The spark moved and headed by itself towards the piece of Unicron's spark and it fused with it.

The spark changed again of color got darker and felt very strange. The Constructions stood there in shock and placed it into the lifeless body. The eyes went red and looked towards the Constructicons, who stood there watching their new leader come alive. The robot looked at them then smiled. "Call me Megatron your new leader. Bow to me or die?" Megatron replied.

The Constructions bowed to their new leader not knowing the spark of Unicron and dark crystals have created this being. A leader whose sole purpose right now, was to make others suffer and bow to his will.

The war between the Autobots and Decepticons would now begin. It was only a matter of time until Megatron began his conquest of Cybertron. The Constructicons bowed to their new leader. Scrapper looked at Megatron and asked a question. "What are your orders Megatron? Why call yourself the name Megatron?" Scrapper asked.

Megatron's eyes flashed as Scrapper asked the question to him. He was in thought for a moment and smirked then looked at his loyal followers. Megatron looked back at them and said, "Soon the Autobots shall fall and we Decepticons shall rise. My fusing with the Unicron spark created me and I chose it well cause of it".

He then transformered onto a Cybertronian jet,and lefted Cybertron. Not before punching Scrapper for asking questions knocking Scrapper to the ground. Scrapper fell to the ground and watched as Megatron departed for Moon Base 4.

Once on the moon Megatron stood in front of the Dark Crystals and smiled. He used is weapons on an area of the moon and unearthed some more crystals. He stood there and spoke to himself. "Dark Crystals, I can use them to create my army. Unicron beware my power, come if you will... I can sense power flowing through me. But these crystals will be my last resort. The Autobots shall be crushed and I will be in control of planet Cybertron.

He picked up a piece of crystal and it turned its color and Megatron knew what had happened with the crystal. He then picked the rest of the huge chunk of dark crystal and left the Moonbase. He Headed somewhere in the asteroid field, not before putting his Fusion Cannon to the moon splitting it and seeing it destroyed. He laughed and watched it get destroyed. He hadn't realized just how much power he had, but knew now. His other weapon he had was Energy mace, which was used to strike his enemies down.

Megatron headed back to Cybertron, with little surprise in store for the Constructicons. There were six Constructicons, Scrapper the leader. He was a front end loader, while Scavenger was a excavator. Mixmaster was a concrete mixer. Long Haul who transformers into a dump truck and Bonecrusher a transformed red into a bulldozer. Finally Hook would be the crane truck.

Together they formed Devastator, and his sole purpose in life was to destroy everything or anyone that got in its way. Megatron decided to place a dark crystal inside them and would thus control them.

He knew that the Constructicons only wanted to take control of the planet. But Megatron wanted more. He wanted to control the universe at any cost. Earth would be his next course of action. Megatron arrived on Kaon and entered a secret door where the Decepticon base was. Once there he called the Constructicons.

They entered the room and looked at Megatron. He then smirked and said, "Merge into Devastator and show me your combined form".

They formed Devastator and Megatron threw the dark crystal on his back. He suddenly changed his colors in his eyes to red. He felt different, but didn't care. He liked how he felt, and walked out of the base with Megatron leading.

Megatron smiled and said, "First Cybertron then Earth".

Soundwave the communications officer who's Cybertronian form was Cybertronian truck, and can transformer into a boombox as well. Soundwave was the communications officer for one of the military base just outside Iacon. He had a photographic memory due to amount of storage he could carry.

Ratbat who had been in charge of this base and who Soundwave was loyal to Ratbat was a senator and had been on the senate for 3 million years. Soundwave was second in command of the base. He had been working at this base for about 2 years.

He had transferred to this base with a friend whose name was Blaster. Who at this time wasn't an Autobot. He was Soundwave's best friend? Both Blaster and Soundwave had designed a few new ideas that they wanted to bring into existence.

The question was how where they to get the backing from the senate to fund such projects. One of the projects was to create cassette players for the chest area. They had already started work on their chest to make it possible to support cassettes inside them. It had taken them weeks of hard work but their bodies were now ready and different.

There other project which Ratbat and the senate had given the approvel to build was a space bridge. It was Blaster's and Soundwave's idea. They thought of it together. There other idea was trans-warp technology, but they felt it was too dangerous a techonology to work on.

Hoist, Grapple who hadn't joined the autobots was a part of this project. It was to arc both factions together. They started work with the other chosen on the project to build the space bridge. All data on both protects were kept on files inside both Soundwave's and Blaster.

They had created for each of them a cassette that had been given life. Blaster's cassettes name was eject, who transformered into a mini robot. Soundwave's cassettes name was ravage a jaguar. The project would continue to get done while the rumours of a group of Decepticons had attacked and stole some sparks who had been on prisoner and had killed innocent robots.

Back on Kaon Megatron sat and was planning his next move. Shockwave who was second in command decided that it was time to begin his own agenda buy using Megatron to do his dirty work. He showed him the plans for the military base and showed him photos that reflector had taken and then Megatron got up and said,"I want to hit this base."

Megatron also read that this was where the senate held it's sessions and smiles then turned to look at Shockwave and said, "we'll eliminate the senate turning cybertron into choas and then having the Decepticons looking to me to lead them. I Couldn't have plans this any better. Haha".

They left Kaon and headed towards the military installation and once outside ordered his troops to attack. Devastator looked back and began getting in close. Soundwave pushed to sound the alarm.

Megatron headed to the senate building with devastator not far behind and stood outside. They met resistance but were quick to eliminate it do to the fact many weren't equipped to handle his  
Assault. Once the door to the senate, Megatron entered the conquering villian and said, "Let the slaughter begin, kill them all Devastator. Ordered Megatron.

Both of them began shooting everyone in the room including hitting Ratbat and having him get killed. Soundwave came in with Blaster on his right side. Only seeing a blast of energy come his way and hit Blaster knocking to the ground killing him.

Everyone in the room was killed. The senate was massacred and no one was left on the base, all but one. Soundwave was the only one left and he was in shock to see his friend and commander died.

He picked up Ratbat and was about to leave for his workshop. He hadn't noticed that Megatron threw a dark crystal at him knocking him over. He screamed loud and then his eyes were first to change.

He got up off the floor and bowed to Megatron. "By your command Megatron."

Megatron was pleased at himself and said, "Take Ratbat and place him as a cassette and then place him inside you they will take orders from me now".

Soundwave lefted and placed what was left of Ratbats mind into the cassette then placed him inside him then went to where Megatron had been. He was in the command center of the base.

Megatron's first order of business was to send Shockwave to order the removal and relocation of the space bridge to Kaon. Shockwave did that and they began moving all the parts to Kaon.

Meanwhile Megatron turned his attention to the airfield. Soundwave joined Megatron in the command center. Soundwave's job was too Jam radio transmissions on all frequencies making him the communications officer.

They leave the base then headed towards the airfield. The air field was run by a jet named Starscream. Once there, Megatron decided to use his head and take advantage of Starscream and the jets. "Starscream I know you're watching us from your tower and if you have the guts to face me."

15 minutes go by and still no answer then suddenly the place erupts into gun fire and both sides shoot at each other. Starscream flew to the area and watched Megatron fighting his way through with his mace and fusion cannon. He was amazed at what he saw and wanted to control an army like Megatron and decided that he would join Megatron's team and have Megatron get killed and then take over the rains as leader.

He flew in close to Megatron then transformered placing his arms up. "Don't kill me Megatron I beg you. I'd like to join you." Replied Starscream.

Megatron pointed his fusion cannon at Starscream and said, "Prove yourself, Starscream destroy those fuel tanks and drain me the energy. Kill your fellow comrades."

Starscream mumbled under his breath then spoke. "Seekers prepare to attack the oil tanks and show air support to Megatron our new leader."

The Seekers changed their targets and attacked the Autobots who were on the airfield. The tanks blew up one by one. The remaining Autobots fled the area and headed back to Iacon.

Megatron and his massing army began creating energon cubes draining the air field of it's energy.


End file.
